Cinderella Dragonpox
by ayebydan
Summary: Sitting in the forest by the fire Ron brings up the subject of muggle children's stories once more which leads to a good intentioned if debated conversation over dinner.


I am currently re-reading the Deathly Hallows and was rather amused at the scene where the trio receive their various objects from Professor Dumbledore's will. I was particularly amused when Ron asked if Cinderella was a disease and this short ficlet cropped up from that.

_-_-_-_-_-_;

The fire crackles ominously around the three teens as they huddle close to it in order to keep warm. The locket glints every now and then in the firelight from its perch on Harry's neck. He has not had it on long so does not yet feel the bitterness that the burden brings along with it. Hermione had pulled a tin of pasta sauce and a packet of dried macaroni from her wonderful bag which was now bubbling nicely over the flames. Ron had been fascinated which had led to a good hearted ramble from Hermione about how purebloods and half-bloods raised away from muggles should have mandatory Muggle Studies Classes. Harry could not help but wind her up in asking if the curriculum was up to date enough to know about Dolmio or Chicken Tonight sauces.

"Speaking of muggle things," Ron suddenly asks from his side of the fire, "When we got our things from Dumbledore and we were talking about the Beedle stories you guys mentioned ones you were told. I had never heard of them."

"You mean when you asked if Cinderella was a disease? Like dragonpox?" Harry demands between bouts of laughter.

"Sounds ruddy weird to me, mate!" Ron states firmly in defence of himself.

"So are you looking for a run down on disney stories then, Ron? Or perhaps just the Andersons? Ooh! Or even the Grimm tales. They are a bit more vicious," Hermione says cheerfully.

Ron looks even more baffled than before which only makes Harry laugh harder, "I do not think that the Weasleys have heard of Disney or Disneyworld, Hermione."

Firmly ignoring Harry and his antics Ron carries on with his questions, "Muggles do not believe in magic, obviously, but it appears in lots of the kids stories right? Or did I pick that up wrong?"

"No. Most of them have magic. A lot of it is inaccurate and not all creatures are present but there is some crossover. Though I do not think little girls would be impressed with the merfolk in the lake if they think they are going to get a beautiful Princess like Ariel."

Ron looks confused further but any possible reply is cut off by the pot over the fire suddenly bubbling a lot faster than it had been a second before. Hermione leaps to her feet and levitates it off the fire while looking around for her serving spoon while Harry rummages for the bowls. Once everyone is settled Harry puts aside the thoughts of fairy tales out of his mind but it seems Ron is not so quick to do so and after they are fed as he is cleaning the bowls out he starts up another round of questioning.

"So do muggles just have books of stories or do you have them movie things too?"

"Both," Harry replies, "Most of the movies are based on books though. They use the plot and add stuff in. Like the Beedle stories most of the original ones are not very long so they get added to. Also, some are proper horrific and you just would not tell them to a child these days so they have been changed."

"The original Little Mermaid," Hermione offers softly as if remembering some of the gorier plot points, "I had not realised you had read so many Harry."

Harry shrugs looking a bit sheepish, "Stayed in the library a lot at school in primary to avoid my cousin's gang and they did not really get taken out for class assignments or anything so were good to go back and work progress on each day. Not thought about them in years, really."

"We do not have them either. Schools for kids before Hogwarts. Rich folk like Malfoy get tutors and the rest of us just get taught at home. Some kids might all meet up at one house and learn together while parents are at work but we never had proper schools," says Ron.

"I suppose it works," says Hermione as if she deeply grudges admitting so, "I have never been aware of anyone getting to Hogwarts and not being able to read or write or anything."

"Not everyone goes to Hogwarts though right? Hagrid mentioned I had a place there since I was born and not everyone will be able to pay all the fees surely?"

"There are a few dotted around the country but not as good as Hogwarts. Not all of them even do N. E. W. T. s. I mean, not all parents want their kids to board all year or can afford to. They might need them to help around the house or with siblings or business. If students from other schools are smart enough I think they transfer but that has not happened since Charlie was in the lower years I recon," Ron says dreamily, clearly wishing that _he_ would have been able to get out of school before prepping for the horrendous seventh year exams.

Hermione looks utterly scandalised.

Harry laughs again causing both of his friends to glance at him in irritation which only makes him laugh more. Sometimes it is good to have strange conversations. Sometimes it is good to disagree over things that do not matter in the slightest.

It all makes it easier to keep going.


End file.
